Going Home
by Ghent Johanson
Summary: Someone has just finished reading Ranma's journal. This is the end of Ranma's journy and the beginning of theirs
1. Prolouge part 1

   Going Home

   Prologue: part 1

      I just finished reading the journal that was given by my mother just before she sacrificed herself so that I could escape from our captors.  It had told the story of a troubled young man and what had happened to him. 

      It had all started nineteen years ago, just a year before I was born.

**********************************************

   A lone figure hiked up the side of the mountain, finally finding the training ground that he had seen two years ago when he had come through here with his father.  After setting up camp he cursed the rain that meant that he was currently a she, but that was a part of the reason the he had come up here in the first place.  He had found a scroll that contained a chi technique that held a possible way to control the curse.  Judging by the amount of light he figured that he had several hours before dark, enough time to do a full power test of the technique that he'd been working on since he found the scroll a few weeks after the wedding fiasco.

   Sitting there meditating he looked deep within himself and just as he had seen several times before his chi formed two distinct nodes inside of himself.  One female and one male, and just as the scroll instructed he began drawing on both simultaneously and began weaving them into an intricate construct inside of himself.  As he neared completion he felt the pattern begin to resonate, and as he pushed the last of his chi into the pattern the whole world went white.

    He woke up the next morning to find that he was still female and that his camp was now in a different clearing.  He could tell because first of all the trees were all a differently color and also the ground was completely dry as if it had not rained in a week or two.  And then he looked up, and nearly passed out.  The sky was a light purple and the sun that showed that it was a few hours after sunrise was red.

    He sat down hard and began to heat up some water to change back.  As he sat there he considered that of all the ways to get out of the engagement mess, something like this had always been at the bottom of the list of possibilities.  He had never really expected it to happen.  He picked up the kettle and tested the water with a finger to make sure it was hot enough.  As he poured it over his head he began to panic when he did not feel the change.  After two more pots of water and a deep look into his chi it was confirmed.  He was now truly female...

*********************************************

Author's notes:

Well I got a wild hair and here are the results, I am working on the rest of the prologue and after I finish that I may get started on the first chapter.  I should have the rest of the prologue up by the end of the week hopefully sooner.

  Until then,

   Ghent Johanson

   ghent879 at yahoo.com


	2. Prolouge part 2

    Going Home

    Prologue part 2

    "Well this bites."  She muttered.

     Ranma was not happy.  A possible cure for the curse and now here she was permanently female and stuck on an alien world with no way home.  

 *Well I had better find a town or something*

    She looked around and noticed that the forest seemed to get thinner in one direction so after packing up camp she headed in that direction.

    Several hours later she sensed an attack and dodged to the side.  She spared a quick glance as a small furry creature passed through the spot she had just vacated its claws extended.  She backhanded the next one to jump at her into a tree and then the pace picked up.  She was forced to use a full body Chestnut Fist to compensate for their speed.

   Thirty vicious seconds later it was all over.  Twenty of the six legged dog sized silver furred creatures lay around her dead or dying.  Their heads were vaguely cat-like but the three eyes and floppy ears meant that they were definately not cats.

   Just then she began to feel dizzy and realized that their claws must have been poisoned.  So she brought up her chi and used it to cleanse the poison from her system.

*Humph, looks like the tomboy's cooking did some good for me after all*

  Looking up at the sun on its way down, Ranma decided to camp for the night.  Not knowing when she would find civilization, she skinned the creatures and cooked up their meat.  As an afterthought she cleaned the skins so that she could keep them.  After the meat was done she tried a small taste to see if it was even edible and was surprised to find that it was very good indeed.  Ranma decided that night that she would smoke the rest of the meat in the morning so that she could take it with her.  A day later and fifty pounds of smoked meat later, she was on the move again.  Surprisingly enough half a day later she found the edge of the forest and a town.

    Ranma took an appraising look around as she entered town.  It appeared to be a varied mix of medieval and futuristic technology.  There were electric lights of some kind hanging over the streets, and everywhere around the old was mixed with the new.  Even more surprising was the fact that everyone seemed to be speaking Japanese.

    Spying a stall with displaying various kinds of furs, including a brown and mottled variety of what she had killed, she walked over to the vender, an old and grizzled man, to talk to him.

    "Hello, I noticed these furs here," She pointed out the furs similar to the ones she had, "and wondered what the going rate was for them."

    "Well," he replied, "those there just being furs from yer normal aipas, and so are really cheap, people around here use them for meat.  In fact I gots myself a whole crate of the dammed things.  If'n yer want'n some of them you can get ten for a credit.  Now if you were looking for silver aipa furs yer outa luck.  I only gots one of them and it's not fer sale cuz their so rare."

    At this Ranma got a Nabiki like gleam in her eye.  *Well* she thought *this is interesting indeed, looks like it is a good idea I skinned the ones I killed*

     "Well, if some one could get their hands on some of these 'silver aipa' skins, what would you pay for them?"  She asked the old man.

     "Well, " he answered sounding curious his accent completely gone, "young lady if you happen to have come across some I know of several people who would be happy to pay at least eight hundred credits a piece.  Of course I would get at least twenty-five percent as agent for the deal, but don't you think of going out after them yourself.  They can move faster than you can see and their poison will drop a stout healthy man in thirty seconds."

    At this Ranma grinned like the proverbial cat that had just ate the canary and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

    "It just so happens that I have twenty of those pelts in my pack and fifty pounds of smoked meat from the twenty I killed just yesterday."  At this she sat her pack down on the table an opened it to show him the pelts.

    The old mans eyes widened in surprise and shock and his voice shook when he asked to look at one of the pelts.  Ranma not seeing any harm in it let him see one.  The old man laid it out on the table fur side down and ran a hand held scanner over it; his eyes widened even more after the scan was complete.  He proceeded to tell Ranma that his scan showed that Ranma was indeed telling the truth.

"And furthermore I even have the 12,000 credits on hand for all of the pelts you have on you"

    And so Ranma had found her new start on this world.  About a month later Ranma set out from the village with a greater but still incomplete knowledge of this new world.  This would prove her undoing less than a week later.

    Ranma woke up in the dark, and the first thing she noticed is that she was sore down there which could only mean one thing.  One of the raiders had used her for his pleasure while she was unconscious before throwing her in here.  Ranma began to glow with a sickly dark green light.

*They will all die for this* She decided. *They caught me by surprise before, but never again*

    For the next thirty minutes the surrounding countryside was treated to a light show the likes of which this world had never seen, as Ranma let loose all the power she had been holding back since saffron.

    A week later she stumbled back into the village clothes still singed and tattered from the explosion.

*************************************************************

Nine months later I, Saotome Sakura, was born.  After finishing that journal I think back to a week ago when the peace in our lives which had lasted eighteen years was shattered in the night by the noise of a spacecraft, fortunately we knew how to use our chi to make ourselves unappealing or those five days on the slavers ship would have been unbearable.  We almost got away cleanly, but one of the guards saw mom at the last minute and opened fire with a hail of blaster fire.  I wanted to stay and help but mom would have none of that and told me to run.  So I did, and if I hadn't of run I would be as dead as the rest of the people in that arm of the station.

    In the last few days before her death my mom told me a lot of things about earth, about the Tendos and all of her adventures there.  It only took a few days time for me to find Earth in the station's computer, as I hid from the slavers, and a few more days after that to find a ship I could steal to take me to my mothers home.

Authors notes:  

      For any of you who want more detail it will be provided later in the story.  Also for those of you who think that Ranma is out of character in my story well, in my story Ranma did manage to grow up while he was in Nerima, he just hid it really well.  As for the galaxy at large it will be loosely based on the Star Wars universe.  No Jedi or Sith though.  

 If you have any more questions feel free to e-mail me.  After the next chapter, where Sakura visits Nerima and lets everyone know what happens, Sakura will return to the stars with a companion.  Any suggestions for post-Ranma Nerima pairing will be welcome and if used credit will be given at the end of the chapter.  I plan for the companion to be a child of one of those pairings who is only a year or two younger than Sakura.  I will give everyone a couple of weeks to give suggestions before I put out the next chapter.

   Thanks for reading.

    Ghent Johanson

     ghent879 at yahoo.com


	3. Chapter 1a

Disclaimer: To the best of my knowledge none of the cannon characters belong to me, Sakura and all other new characters are my property and if you want to use them please ask first  
  
  
Going Home  
Chapter 1: Home Coming  
  
  
It was a long month later, hell and gone from any galactic civilization when Sakura found the Sol system. A short time later she was circling the third planet and setting up her scanners to look for Japan. She was now very glad that her mother had given her all those boring Earth geography lessons. It made this much easier. A few minutes later she had a match. Pulling into orbit over Japan she brought up the computers map and began marking off locations on the main island looking for a place to land near Tokyo. As she was looking for a place to land she had her computer analyzing the tech level on Earth. She found a clearing a days hike outside of Tokyo with noting but forest for almost that far in every other direction.  
  
As she landed she looked over what her scanners could tell her of Earths tech level and grinned when she realized that sometime in the nineteen years since her mom had left Earth had developed hover technology. *Well,* she thought *this mean I can use the hover bike I found in here instead of running the whole way* She thought back to her time on Palith where she had grown up and all the times she had scared her mom spit less by her reckless driving on a hover bike and chuckled sadly at the fond memory.  
  
A short time later she was standing next to the ship with her hover bike and unknown to her she was about to make a really big impression on Nerima. She represented the perfect picture of the weirdness that used to be Nerima. Standing at 5' 11" she was on the tall side for a woman, her hair was a brighter almost metallic shade of red ,compared to her mom's, pulled back into a tight braid that fell down to her waist; and she had her mom's ice blue eyes. Her clothing was no less strange for Japan. Red Chinese shirt and black kung fu style pants, made of a material that looked like a slightly stiff silk. Over this she wore a handmade bomber style jacket lined with silver fur, a pair of handmade leather calf-high boots, and had a pair of flight goggles pushed up onto her forehead.   
Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Sakura climbed on the hover bike and fired it up. Looking at the maps that ships computer had downloaded from the local info-net she plotted a course towards the district of Nerima, and after pulling out the remote and locking the ship, headed out to find her mothers past.  
  
***********************************  
  
Twenty minutes of insane flying later Sakura slowed the bike as she entered the Nerima ward of Tokyo. She took a good look around as she flew through the streets of Nerima, it looked like it was a little less of a war zone than the what her mom had described, but then almost twenty years can change a place. She saw a pink haired girl in a tight Chinese dress and wielding a pair of maces chasing a black haired boy wearing a black and yellow bandana around his head and a large pack on his back. Sakura kinda blinked at this, then chuckled at how close this resembled some of the situations that her mom told her about.  
A few minutes later she pulled up in front of the Satome home, and gawked for a moment at the panda weeding the flower bed in front of the house. At the sound of the bike stopping and shutting down the panda looked up at the redhead getting off the bike, his eyes got real wide and he rushed into the house. A moment later an overweight balding man wearing a white Gi, and an older woman wearing a formal kimono came out to meet her. As they approached Sakura bowed formally to them and said, "Hello my name is Sakura Satome, would you happen to be Genma and Nodoka Satome?"  
At this statement the woman passed out and the man stared and blurts out. "Yes we are, Who were your parents?"  
Sakura smiles a sad smile and replies, "Well, grandfather, my mom was Ranma Satome and I do not know who my dad was."  
  
-----------------------------------  
Authors notes,  
More will be coming soon if I can get some feedback. I would like your opinions on machups for the rest of the nerima wrecking crew - both Kuno's, The Tendo sisters, the Amazons, Ukyo, Ryoga, etc. - and any ideas for kids from those pairings. Remember here Ranma was gone for nineteen years. Any crossover pairings are also welcome. If you suggest a crossover pairing suggestions for pairings of the rest of the main characters from the crossover would be welcome. Also, should the Satome's have had another kid? I have seen it done before and would appreciate feedback on the idea. Brief summary here to keep in mind for these suggestions. Ranma disappeared a couple of months after the failed wedding, on the world where he ends up he finds that he is locked in his female form, several months later she is raped, nine months later Sakura Satome is born. Eighteen years later they are picked up off the backwater world they have been living on by slavers, Ranma gives her life so that Sakura can escape. Several months later Sakura finds her way to Earth, and heads for Nerima. We end this part with her meeting her grandparents for the first time.  
  
Thanks  
Pleas R&R  
flames will be used to fuel my insanity  
Ghent Johanson  
ghent879 at yahoo.com


End file.
